


she don't stop

by varulve



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varulve/pseuds/varulve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr user ladyenjolras: “this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. of course i’m in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	she don't stop

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” 

She hadn’t asked for him to turn up, she hadn’t asked for his in put on what she was doing. Hell she didn’t even want it. She knew she was heading straight into danger but in all honesty she did not give a damn. Matt had been by, cautioned her - lectured her - and she had told him just about the same. Karen was a grown woman, and she had proven more than enough times (to herself, at the very least) that she could handle things.

But Frank, Frank just kept pushing. It had been six months, half a god damn year, since that night she saw him standing, gun trailing a thin line of smoke and cutting an intimidating figure on the rooftop backlit by the moon. Six months since she told him that he was dead to her, that he told her he was already dead, but he had kept popping up. A specter that she couldn’t shrug, haunting her day and night.

Although she was less likely to admit the latter, it was true nonetheless. She had dreamed of him, the heavy warmth that had kept her safe, the soft broken looks that had passed between them in silence, and the way that he had stared at her like a god damn open book and poked at the deepest parts of her. 

The daytime was easier to admit, she’d feel his eyes on her, see him sometimes. Her silent protector, and now here he was again, trying to force his protection on her.

“I don’t need you,” she said, her voice slightly more venomous than she meant. He tried to keep his face stony, but his mouth flickered annoyance, his eyes flicking away from her to look at the door he had barely come through. Already planning an exit, running away from another argument he’d rather avoid. 

“Don’t,” she said cooly. 

“Don’t what?” his voice was soft, a little hint of a challenge lingering behind his words.

“You know what, don’t-don’t act like I need your help, I don’t,” her eyes looked over to one of the side tables she had picked up at a yard sale to replace her bullet riddled furniture. 

His eyes followed it and nodded in recognition. “Just because you know how to handle a gun doesn’t mean you’re suddenly ready for anything, ma’am,” he set his face as he looked back at her. 

“Besides, I know you don’t need my help,” this seemed to be the crux of the matter for him, his hand beginning to twitch where it rested near his thigh. “I want to help, I just want to make sure that you stay safe, Karen.”

The rare use of her name brought her eyes back to his, a feeling similar to guilt settling into the pit of her stomach. She tried to keep her face from revealing that, the feeling of pity that would probably make him roll his eyes at her. After a moment she pulled her lower lip into her mouth, chewing it in thought, before nodding. “Okay,” she said softly. “You can come along.”


End file.
